fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Luminique Hale / Cures
The another page consists of the Cures per season. Ether Party Aesthetic Dreams * Shane is cheerful, carefree and an achiever, who loves to sing and dance. She loves fashion and EDM Music as she wishes to dream as an idol and pursues her intelligence as she can does. She lives in a condominum with her wealthy parents. But her ambition is to find her true self. As '|キュアギャラクシーm}}, she represents the Star of Love and Spring. Her theme colors are pink, red and turquoise. * Trisha is calm childhood friend of Shane, being the smartest in Alexandrite International Academy, as being the Student Council President. She loves fairy tales and fiction books, in which she dreams to be a successful writer. She is also expert at Math and Science. She is also loves arts, mostly drawing and painting. As '|キュアホライズン}}, she represents the Star of Hope and Winter. Her theme colors are blue, cyan and purple. * Allison is sweet and gentle girl who is expert at cooking. She loves to cook sweets and pastries, as well as cakes. She has a sweet tooth, but if she was not received, she is start to sad and nervous. She is also caring animals and plants. As '|キュアゼニス}}, she represents the Star of Faith and Autumn. Her theme colors are yellow, orange and magenta. * Rachel is a energetic, upbeat tomboy who was the part of the volleyball and the basketball team. She loves video games, in which her grades are failed and hates studying and exams. She can create jokes as she wants to make her people happier. The worst thing, she hates girly and cute things. As '|キュアサミット}}, she represents the Star of Joy and Summer. Her theme colors are green, blue and purple. * Sunny, known as Cure Sunrise was Moony's twin sister and is the hyper of the duo. She is one of the legendary Cures in Dreamcatchers. She is carefree and lucky girl who was a hot-blooded personality. She loves playing musical instruments, epecially guitars, and has a passion of singing. She was stills beside in Moony/Cure Moonset's side. As she is now lives in Las Estrellas, she uses her alias ego as Sunny. As '|キュアサンライズ}}, her powers are related on strength, represents the Star of Luck and Daytime. Her theme colors are gold, orange and maroon. * Moony, known as Cure Moonset was Sunny's twin sister and is the quiet of the duo. She is also one of the legendary Cures in Dreamcatchers. She is cold and blunt, which she is defintely intelligent, mostly English, Science and Mathematics. She was also besides her sister, Cure Sunrise. As she was also lives in Las Estrellas, she uses her alias ego as Moony. As '|キュアムーンセット}}, she has the power of intelligence, represents the Star of Peace and Nighttime. Her theme colors are silver, purple and navy. * Mier is a mysterious girl from Dreamcatcher to Hollow Village as one of the generals, in which she wishes to make the Dreamcatchers into hell, but she can't. She is aloof and cold-blooded, but she has a strong sense and has excellent at all of her skill. As '|キュアビジョン}}, she represents the Star of Courage and Rain. Her theme colors are black, white and gray. Mermaid Pearl * Alana is upbeat and cheerful girl who loves to saw beaches and pools. She loves to dream to be pilot. She loves studying, as she can do anything that she tries a lot for her best. Her father is the seaman and her mother is a chef. Moreover, Alana was turned unforgettable, as she was a little goof mood. As |キュアパール}}, she represents the sound pearl of Pop, based on flamingos/pearls. Her theme color is pink. * Kanani is Alana's best friend who is calm and strict. She loves scuba diving, as well she loves to care pets and other dangerous oceanic species. She is the Student Council Secretary, which she is gifted, calm girl. She is excellent at Biology. Her parens are proud of her and she deems as a "rich kid". She was typically wears eyeglasses or sunglasses because her eyes have astigmatism. As |キュアバブル}}, she represents the sound pearl of Jazz, based on pools and beaches/bubbles. Her theme color is blue. * Kona is a hyber boyish girl who was an expert at beach volleyball. She excels at sports, but was terrible at studies. Kona loves video games as well as action games. She can lift any heavy things and loves eating kakigori. She can be sweet but easily angry or getting hot-headded. Her ambition is to protect and support for her family. As |キュアウィード}}, she represents the sound pearl of Rock, based on palm trees/weeds. Her theme color is green. * Aliani, or Aila is kind and bubbly girl who loves arts. She loves to paint seas and oceans. She wishes to be a famous painter. Her parents are worked in a restaurant, in which she can help a lot. She loves to eat some foods because she has a strong sense of smell in which she saw some delicious food. Aila was not only good at painting, but also cooking as well as baking. As |キュアオーシャン}}, she represents the sound pearl of Disco, based on floats/deep seas and oceans. Her theme color is cyan. * Aulani, or Lani is energetic and lovely girl who loves surfing. She is always the winner in the surfing competitions, but she has a cool and sweet tooth. She can be arrogant and a short temper when it getting haggard. She loves popsicles and ice creams. Lani also likes to take photos as well as she also likes social media, mostly Facebook, Tumblr, Instagram and Snapchat. As |キュアテール}}, she represents the sound pearl of Classic, based on popsicles/fishes. Her theme color is purple. * Kekona, or Keko, is popular and confident girl who loves singing and dancing. She loves to play musical instruments and remixing songs. Keko is also creative like Aila, who also creates life hacks. She deemed her as a "perfect" girl or perfect student in the class. She was always the winner in the Singing Contests and Talent Competitions. She also creates song lyrics during free time. As |キュアサンド}}, she represents the sound pearl of Remix, based on pineapples/sands. Her theme color is yellow. * Akeyla is a famous model and writer who loves something "girly". She appears in shows and magazines and has a passion of being a fashion designer. She was attracted by boys and girls as she was like a runway walk. She also loves makeup and she has a large closet in her house. However, she was also good at studies but she hates sports. Akeyla also has a close-knit relationship with Lani. As |キュアシェル}}, she represents the sound pearl of Acoustic, based on beach balls/shells. Her theme color is orange. * Kona, or Nani is timid and klutzy girl who has a strong sense of justice. She loves water rides, as well as surfing. She rivals Aulani before during the surfboard contest until it was revealed that she is the missing sister. She is expert at English and Mathematics, as well she is expert at gymnastics and swimming. Nani was a possible strongest in the team. She was possible to rivals Kanani but it was failed to attempt. As |キュアコーラル}}, she represents the sound pearl of Country, based on surfboards/corals. Her theme color is red. * Leilani, born as from La Mermaidia, who was soon to be mermaid, but it adopted by her American stepparents and it was missed and brainwashed as |ヒドラ}}, a fake stepfather of Osen who was a part-timer of of Polluted Island. Leilani is a moody and cold girl who has a strange past. She used as Leilani to spying the pretty cures in just 100 days. Until her heart and mind was revived, in which she turns good. She is very energetic and intelligent person, and she is now warmed up. As '|スパークリングマーメイド}}, she represents the sound pearl of Orchestra, based on pool parties/mermaids. Her theme colors are pink, blue, cyan and purple. * Anela was one of the mermaids from La Mermadia and Isla Pele. Anela is a shy-type and childish girl who calls her as a "mentor" in the team. She has a autism, but her intelligence is normal and she can speak their advices. She is easilly forgettable and she can cares anything if someone happens to her friends. But not only the people, she have many pets in her house, so she can cares and feeds a lot. As |キュアサイレン}}, she represents the sound pearl of Opera, based on rocks/whales. Her theme color is teal. * Alani was one of the mermaids from La Mermadia and Isla Pele. Alani was the identical sister of Alana. She is tardy and lazy, despite that she was one of strongest. She was bad in English and Mathematics subject, making her reading skills was loudy. She is boyish, and different from her sister. She can gets harder-headed. She was still close from Kona. As |キュアブリーズ}}, she represents the sound pearl of House, based on air/castles. Her theme color is magenta. * Kalala was one of the mermaids from La Mermadia and Isla Pele. Kalala is the "mother" in the team. She can help her family, friends, and her opportunities to achieve her dream to be a teacher. She was called her as a "Philosopher" because she have many facts about the La Mermaidia. As |キュアソーラー}}, she represents the sound pearl of Soul, based on juices/sun. Her theme color is dandelion. * Kali was one of the mermaids from La Mermaidia and Isla Pele. Kali is outgoing and sociable girl who loves social media. She does well in her cooking skills and studies and she loves to hang out with her friends. Despite that she likes cooking, she hates vedgetables, because she was getting awful and refused but later she can eat. As |キュアヒト}}, she represents the sound pearl of Trap, based on fire/sea creatures. Her theme color is coral. * - One of the mermaids in La Mermaidia. She is cool and kind girl who wants to help anything that make her proud. She wishes to save the La Mermaidia. As |キュアフラリー}}, she represents the sound pearl of Samba, based on coconuts/starfish. Her theme color is peach. * One of the mermaids in La Mermaidia. A gentle boyish girl who has a powers of poisonous spells against the Polluted Island. She is forgotten and can be curious. As |キュアタイド}}, she represents the sound pearl of Electronica, based on ice/octopus. Her theme color is periwinkle. * One of the mermaids in La Mermaidia but can be turned to human. Amaui was a chef in a small business. She was also a chef of all deserts are made of fruits. Amaui was typically sweetvand moody girl. As |キュアショア}}, she represents the sound pearl of Ballad, based on seas/squids. Her theme color is lavender. * One of the mermaids in La Mermaidia but can be turned to human. Ahonui was quite hyper, but always turned upside-down. She is sadistic, but easily angry and nervous. She likes volleyball. When she join the group, she losses her sadistic and becomes more confident. As |キュアトロピック}}, she represents the sound pearl of Reggae, based on sun/fruits. Her theme color is turquoise. * One of the mermaids in La Mermaidia but can be turned to human. Alaula is a semi-lesbian. She was confused sometimes if she will fits anything to her. However, she deceides to become a girl someway but her clothing style remains her boyish side. As |キュアパラダイス}}, she represents the sound pearl of Ambient, based on flip flops/urchins. Her theme color is lime. * One of the mermaids in La Mermaidia but can be turned to human. Kaila was an actress. She loves to watch movies and TV Shows in all genres. She was a spoil brat and stubborn, but she loves anything that she wants. But later, she is giving all of their wants. As |キュアクラム}}, she represents the sound pearl of Metal, based on umbrellas/clams. Her theme color is indigo. * One of the mermaids in La Mermaidia but can be turned to human. Kari is Kila's twin and the hotter side of the duo. She was a member of cheerleading and lacrose. She doesn't saw some villagers without a smile in her face. As |キュアラーヴァ}}, she represents the sound pearl of Dubstep, based on sailboats/reefs. Her theme color is maroon. * One of the mermaids in La Mermaidia but can be turned to human. Kila was Kali's twin and the colder side of the duo. She loves fiction and a vlogger, and loves gadgets. She also loves riding cars, motors and bikes. She was being the "Philosopher" in the group. She was straight-forwarded, and definitely always present. As |キュアウエーブ}}, she represents the sound pearl of Techno, based on castles/sharks. Her theme color is navy. Electric Dance * Based on Avicii. Kyllie is upbeat and confident girl who loves to play EDM Music. She was dedicated to her late relative, who was also a DJ. She was friendly, loyal, and excellent at her skills. However, he was getting curious that anything why is she will do. As |キュアハウス}}, she represents the House music. Her theme color is pink. * Based on Armin Van Buuren. Taylah is a cold and a cool girl who loves surfing. She was energetic, but always introverted. She appears as a timid and moody, she was still melancholic. She was stubborn and strong personality, but she has a gentle heart. As |キュアチル}}, she represebts the Chill music. Her theme color is blue. * Based on Dillion Francis. Sydney was a typically naughty and shy, but she was being a swagger, despite that she stills wears eyeglasses and a bolero (only in her civilian). She can be nervous when she saw a something strange and she also loves sweets and candies. As |キュアトラップ}}, she represents the Trap music. Her theme color is yellow. * Based on Skrillex. Noelle is a sporty tomboyish girl who loves skateboarding. She hates girly and cute, often calls her as Noel. She was lazy and tardy at school, make her grades are in a trouble. She was a joker, but her clothing style was a nonsense. As |キュアベース|Kyua Bēsu}}, she represents the Bass music. Her theme color is green. * Based on David Guetta. Danielle is the smartest in the team. She loves to play piano and violin, but she likes to sing and dance in a modern way. She was not interested EDM at first, but she was getting more interested after joined in the team. As |キュアエレクトロ}}, she represents the Electro music. Her theme color is purple. * Based on Four Tet. Felicity is a childish and girly who lives in a rich condominum. She was a too spoil brat and always getting to cry when her parents are not allow to become a guitarist and a hero. She likes electric guitar and drums. As |キュアアンビエント}}, she represents Ambient music. Her theme color is orange. Rainbow PoP! * As |キュアチェリー}}, she represents the color of Love, holds the power of Stars. Her theme color is pink. * As |キュアバーミリオン}}, she represents the color of Passion, holds the power of Fire. Her theme color is red. * As |キュアタンジェリン}}, she represents the color of Joy, holds the power of Sun. Her theme color is orange. * As |キュアダンデライオン}}, she represents the color of Effervesence, holds the power of Electricity. Her theme color is yellow. * As |キュアシャルトリューズ}}, she represents the color of Elegance, holds the power of Wind. Her theme color is chartreuse. * As |キュアハーレクイン}}, she represents the color of Tranquility, holds the power of Nature. Her theme color is green. * As |キュアビリジアン}}, she represents the color of Luck, holds the power of Light. Her theme color is teal. * As |キュアターコイズ}}, she represents the color of Wisdom, holds the power of Ice. Her theme color is cyan. * As |キュアビリジアン}}, she represents the color of Hope, holds the power of Water. Her theme color is blue. * As |キュアウルトラマリン}}, she represents the color of Courage, holds the power of Moon. Her theme color is indigo. * As |キュアライラック}}, she represents the color of Loyalty, holds the power of Music. Her theme color is purple. * As |キュアフスキア}}, she represents the color of Peace, holds the power of Flowers. Her theme color is magenta. Happy Sugar * Arianna is sweet and happy-go-lucky girl who is interested at sweets amd candies. She wishes to be a famous patisseries and candies chef someday. However, she will do anything that she can achieve her skills as her own. But she was something clumsy and nervous. As '|キュアロリー}}, she represents strawberries/vanilla and lollipops/cakes. Her theme colors are pink and white. * Ludovica is Arianna's best friend. She was a typically strict and a perfect student. Being the smartest of the team, she is the Student Council Swcretary and has an expert at cooking candies and pastries. As '|キュアコットン}}, she represents blueberries/milk and cotton candies/macarons. Her theme colors are blue and silver. * A tomboyish and energetic girl who loves lacrosse and football. She was tardy, yet become crazy and she was getting hard-headed and her grades are too average to her personality. As '|キュアグミ}}, she represents cherries/chocolate and gummy bears/donuts. Her theme colors are red and black. * A shy-type member and being like the brains in the team. She is childish but spoiled brat. She has interested at sweets but she can be cried when she was not give anything that she likes. As '|キュアゼリー}}, she represents lemons/butter and jellybeans/pies. Her theme colors are yellow and brown. * A gentle and cold girl who loves enviroment, mostly are plants and animals. She was too timid and a quite moody, but she has a strong of justice and she has a bubbly attitude. She can heal and help any people who are weak. As '|キュアシャーベット}}, she represents apples/coffee and ice creams/tarts. Her theme colors are green and peach. * Ettore was a famous idol and a model who appears in magazines, shows, and concerts. She has a passion of fashion and music, as she loves to play guitar and likes to wear that she was in a casual trend. She was popular in the Caramella, but she was also stubborn. As '|キュアタフィー}}, she represents grapes/caramel and bubblegums/cookies. Her theme colors are purple and beige. * Lorette is a Cure who joins the team later. She is a fashion designer who loves arts. She can struggle her goal and she was failed at first, but she can do anything for her best. She was carefree and confident and wants to see her family in Argentina. As '|キュアソーダ}}, she represents cantalopes/eggs and easter eggs/crossiants. Her theme colors are cyan and gray. * Maddalyn is a Cure who joins the team later. She was moved from Lisbon to Caramella. She was a purely Caramella, but her stepsister was captured and trapped by La Agro, because she was separated 10 years ago. She has a moody and diatant, but she appears as calm and upbeat amd she wishes to find her stepsister against La Agro. As '|キュアシロップ}}, she represents oranges/cinnamon and popsicles/crepes. Her theme colors are orange and gold. Fairy Petal High Spirits Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Aesthetic Dreams Pretty Cure Category:Mermaid Pearl Pretty Cure! Category:Electric Dance Pretty Cure! Category:Rainbow PoP! Pretty Cure! Category:Happy Sugar Pretty Cure! Category:Fairy Petal Pretty Cure! Category:High Spirits Pretty Cure!